Romance To The Moon
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: This was written for day 3 of frans week au day. I swear it was my favorite of these one shots but no one else seems to like it but me. it was for underappreciated Au that has art but no real back story or even back drop. This is an Outertale fanfic .this has a bit of a tragic ending so you were warned.


Day 3 AU

Authors note: I have probably a crumb of knowledge on if it's a new take on the au or you don't like my direction that's fine. It's the au I know least about and I feel like nothing every time I decide to learn more about this au I don't really absorb it. As always, I don't own the au or undertale.

How did I get here? How did this happen to me? As I floated in the vastness of space. I contemplated my existence and the futility and fallacies of my life general. It's not like space suit will sustain me forever. I heard the ping the screen display on my helmet displayed my vitals and the suits. The view of the moon and the gnarly looking earth was obscured by the helmet displayed that my suits power would last another twenty minutes. I wish I had a jetpack or a way to save myself but when I was thrown off the serendipity transport shuttle.

Humanity not only destroyed our beautiful planet years of disregard. We ignored obviousness to it the toxic rivers and acidic rain storms that melting objects and could burn people that started in Russia. We were screwed and that led to us looking for a solution. Not for this planet, the earth was a lost cause. We all knew it we didn't have the time or protection to fix the planet. The scientist and astronomers put all their focus on trying to discover more places to move to. We scoured the star systems we picked the biggest planet that meets our needs. I was the lead scientist who came up with the rocket ergonomic and space design and sustainability to be able to not endure the trip, the amount of propulsion we will need and the kind of safety and precautionary systems in place. The suits materials and everything else would've been expected to be incredibly expensive though by the time we started the process. The point of civilians' money or money, in general, itself became pointless. We were stretched for a time were given more than enough material and crew to finish building and testing, the world was desperate for survival they acted like it. My team and I led where other than the creation of the serendipity which was created to house North and South America Central and Caribbean countries with about ten thousand people to not only man the controls but maintain and watch the ship the Valhalla sunrise was for the Eurasian continigent. The name was a compromise by the populations and the largest population. They went first since their need was clear and urgent they radio in that the civilians are in hypersleep are fine things are going smoothly, then my group that I led all felt we were wrong to abandon the planet and the monsters we left centuries ago banished during a war. What we need more than new colonies they told me were monster lovers like me and my fellows I deserve to die in emptiness and alone and seven others were jettisoned from the rocket. All because I said we should pick up the monsters from their forced banishment on the moon. Why did I go so far to redirect our course, why did I fight the captain and crew? Now I will die I have five minutes of air. But at least I tried to do the right thing. Won't matter much in the end. I could see the moon colony the monsters made for themselves won't die with that hanging on to my conscious.

"Hey, boniful? Whatcha doing, spacing out?" In my head, I know I'm imagining this. I'm dying and a voice is trying to make my death easier but taking this in a jokey way. Only my subconscious mind would decide jokes are the best way to handle my evidential death.

"Sweet cheeks? Usually, I'd ask permission to take your hand but it seems you wouldn't mind." Before I passed out I felt a suited hand take mine.

"SANS WHY DID YOU BRING A HUMAN TO OUR HOME! YOU KNOW UNDYNE'S BEEN ON A WAR PATH SINCE SHE SAW THE SHUTTLE PASS US BY."

Well, now I'm awake because of the screaming voice. I notice I'm lying in a comfy bed my spacesuit was laying on the chair. The room was sort of messy there was a crowded desk in the corner.

I heard a softer voice so I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Whelp bro I couldn't leave her out there she was dying. The other humans threw her and several other humans out of the shuttle, she's the only one who survived. I saw most them hit asteroid cluster but her? She seemed to move right passed by what seemed like pure determination." His voice got this dreamy like he was daydreaming mid conversation.

"SANS PAY ATTENTION! SINCE YOU SEEM ADAMANT ABOUT MAKING SURE THE HUMAN IS SAFE, I'LL LET UNDYNE AND THE KING AND QUEEN KNOW ABOUT THIS." The voice said in a huff and I could hear his footsteps and close the door behind.

"Fine bro, I'll just wait for her to wake up."

Well, that was unexpected, then again, I didn't believe I would survive drifting endlessly in the void of space. I didn't imagine I would get rescued the only civilization left in our galaxy, even more, evidence that I was more than right in thinking they deserve a new start! And when the monster who saved me comes up those stairs? I'll thank him myself I should be dead like … my crew. My friends who stood by me for years I've known since I was in college and we all just clicked and we worked so well.

"You know I'd think a star like you would be shooting across the cosmos in the luxurious shuttles I saw pass by. Not lighting up my room and bed." I looked trying to find the sources of the voice I tried to follow it and I notice it was right in front of me! And in front of me was a skeleton monster wearing a blue and orange sweater jacket shorts and sparkly blue sneakers! He had a large smile that went right up to his eyes that he had nine there is a socket and he seems like he was smart to get the whole day.

"You're a skeleton…"

"And you're as perceptive as you are pretty."

"You saved me"

"Guilty as charged"

"Why?"

"Well tell me how you ended up floating like stardust in space?"

Well I told him everything that brought me here putting my foot down and all

"Thanks for sticking your neck out for a bunch monsters. I know you heard the worse from the books but I'm telling you there isn't and evil bone in our souls, even if they're lazy bones like mine. Speaking of lazy, where are my manners Sans, Sans the skeleton." He put his skeletal hand out for me which I wanted to shake but instead he gives it a light kiss.

"Frisk Rosette, I should be thanking you I would've died out there I was running out of oxygen."

"Look after everything you've gone through your beat so how about this? I take you out on a day of goofing off and shopping to get situated in your new home so to speak. Even I know you don't want to live with two guys forever." He gave me this smirk and he winked at me.

I started to blush remembering I was laying on his bed.

He gave me a smirk come on theirs a lot to show you.

He gave me the whole tour of their colony the bubbled biodome the homes they made the rocket the landed had to be remodeled like they had noticed we were leaving and hoped to follow. He said the polyurethane was hard to replicate but magic and a little hope helped in creating it that it took centuries to get the entire moon covered but it was worth the effort. Just like creating the artificial weather and lakes to meet the needs of specific monsters. He went into deeply complicated and intricate procedure after half hour he noticed I was just listening but not really contributing.

"Sorry if I'm borin ya, the science behind how this place is only interesting in us scientist types so I'm sorry if it's a little above your head." He was scratching skull blushing like he's embarrassed about rambling on for so long

"Are you kidding? I'm just glad to find a kindred spirit, I was just as passionate about the shuttles when I made them but I was alone in that regard .us scientist? We need to stick together. I was really interested in how you came up with using moon dust to create a tidal pool and you're almost a lot more advanced than most of my partners I tried to institute what you did to mixed results with my collegues." I was shaking my head thinking about how hard it was to get people to listen to my ideas no matter how long its been since we shown our prowess in the stem field centuries of us proving our worth but its still hard to take a woman seriously even if her ideas could save the entire planet.

"Tell me about it I was going to have a heck of time explaining to the king and queen about the geo bomb to clean the planet. To leave robots to monitor and send the harvested ingredients to us."

"That was my plan maybe we can reinhabit the planet depends on how long it would take. Earth is our first home we can never abandon it forever, unless the sun explodes." We just went on and on about what kind of surveillance, so we can study how the planet behaves and how life begins without us around to mess with it. or get in its way we would pass by a town or better said monster settlement all over the moon finally settling in a bar and we talked for hours about everything I even as about an old friend who stole a rocket to come here asking if she made it Sans says she did have been dating the prince ever since.

"Yeah Chara made it alright she was weird but she fits in well enough with us. Though she gives me dirty looks if I look her in direction if I'm anywhere near the castle. Though to be fair I like you a lot better than her not every day a pretty human woman loves to talk nerdy too. the only person I can talk to like this Alphys who lives on the other side moon who's a bit too busy to talk to talk I handle the keeping this place running but she's head honcho of science around here."

"To be fair you have done a pretty good job this place is beautiful." I scoot closer to him the more I talk to him the more I like talking to him. it's hard enough meeting people I intimidate most of my peers and with Sans it's like I've known him all my life.

"Hey, Grillby can I get two of you special? I and the lady are starving." He wasn't looking at me but his face from what I could see was a very deep navy blue. The fire monster Sans called him Grillby came back with an order of burgers and fried two ketchup bottles and a milkshake.

"Why do we need two ketchup bottle?" I say out loud Grillby walked away with a smile without answering my question.

"Oh, the ketchup it's for me! I love the taste of ketchup I drink it so often Grillby charges it to my tab it's easier than me getting away without paying for it." I started giggling I couldn't help it while it's a little wried it's not a first time I've heard of something like that.

"Don't worry about while I wouldn't drink it, I do drench my food in ketchup when I can." His eyes he looked at me and they became heart shaped. I was drawn in I leaned in closer and I looked at his teeth and I couldn't help myself. I kissed his teeth his face went blue again and was almost neon light shining blue beacon of light. The originally noisy bar was silently as pin for a few seconds until they all started yelling whooping and cheering Sans on. I stopped kissing him and started scarfing my food down. _I have to get away from here! That was stupid of me. We just met and he obviously only like me as a friend and he's a skeleton why would he be interested in a human? Way to go Frisk about misreading messages._ I finished my food said a quick

"See ya later Sans."

I got out Grillbys and just keep running. I don't know where I just decide to follow the paved road until I could hide. I hid in a flower meadow the flower was so large and wild that I laid down knowing that I would be alone with my thoughts, so I could get over my embarrassment.

"You know sweetheart I liked the kiss you gave me and I thought we were having a nice date, why did ya run out on me?"

"Wait whaa." I felt like I've been told fish could fly everything was upside down

"I know I didn't kiss you back but I was caught by surprised and I'm a private person." He leaned in wrapping his arm around me and almost felt like I was melting his arms. I lean into his teeth again wondering how this would work while it was nice it was the same as kissing lips. I kissed his teeth and he tightening his arms around me. Then I felt his mouth opened up. I was shocked I didn't know his mouth could do and I felt a tongue reached out to lick mine and it tastes like blue candies. I could tell which one I just know I couldn't get enough. I don't know how long were kissing for time seem to stand still but I do know the intensity kind of scared me into wanting to see more of the colony. Not stay so alone with him. Way too much for a first date or the beginning of whatever it is we are right now. But another few minutes of this, I don't think I would've cared about what a proper lady does or doesn't do on a first date.

"I got an idea lets go see Alphys it not far from where we are at the moment, we can have a nice walk."

We walked in relative silence I wasn't awkward for long something about us just eased the tension. He would just tell me in a soft but almost dazed voice what everything was, what we were passing and who lived there. we pass a piranha shape building and he made clear he's glad the fish woman wasn't here to see me. He didn't make it clear but he didn't have too. No matter where you go bias and racism exist. We were getting close to the lab while passing the guards on the way. We didn't have much in the way of trouble we even had a nice cream together. We walking to a large white building hand in hand . Then clinking footsteps heavy but I could tell they were running in our direction .

"Ha, there's the human!" I look behind me to see an almost 6ft. blue fish woman with her red hair in a ponytail wearing a large armor knight suit that must be uncomfortable to walk in. She pounced on me pushing Sans out of the way she pulled a blue magic energy spear she did to rapid hits that left me crumpled then she punched so hard that felt my self-creating a hole deep into the moon I couldn't see I felt my heart breaking I wanted to cry scream something but it was pointless.

"Undyne why! She hadn't done anything she was minding her own business. She wasn't a threat to you!"

"She's human, sans! we need her soul to fuel our rocket off the moon. since the king and queen Are protecting the other one. they told me to kill this one and I did."

"I cared about her, I liked her. she didn't deserve this she wanted to help us she could've though a better fuel source but we'll never know, now will we?"

That was the last thing I heard I just wished things would be better than this. I wish I wasn't going to die but I felt my last breath. There was no light I was floating in a black void like a starless space. In front my floating body, I could see I have three options. without really thinking I took one without question. the red flash seemed to emanate from the hole growing in intensity was seen by Undyne and Sans and the world went black.


End file.
